elite_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorvin Mertinn
Background Jorvin Mertinn was born in Nar Shaddaa in 3657 BBY, in the slums of Nar Shaddaa. When he became the age of 24 he realized his force sensitivity and used it to his advantage to stir individuals who were looking to quell a "rebellion" because they felt they made the place harder to live and only caused more trouble then they were worth. The name "The Ace of Spardes" brought these people together when one of the crew suggested it, so Jorvin decided it would be the name. Jorvin equipped himself with a blaster pistol and a vibrosword and began to train himself. A year later, his gang is fairly wiped out with only four of them remaining. It was only Jorvin, and three rifleman left as they tried to take the fight to the "rebels" whenever they could, which little did he know this brought him into sith politics. The Recruitment of Jorvin A sith by the name of Ceiv Kane and two agents, Nyviel and Pierce ended up finding the rest of Jorvin and his gang. Ceiv's group tossed in the first attack, Jorvin leaping up to them and attacking with a great amount of agility and speed, and using his blaster pistol when the opportunity felt best. The three rifleman intended to help hold off Ceiv long enough for Jorvin to dispach the two agents but soon enough they were overwhelmed by Ceiv, and Jorvin found himself pinned to the ground. He stopped as he was now the sole survivor of his gang and began to be very cooperative with them to their surprise. They ended up in an imperial controlled part of Nar Shaddaa where they sat him down on a medbay bed and Jorvin told them all he knew of his gang and who they were up against. He was then told that the "rebels" were jedi using a cover-up, which Jorvin had no idea about. Jorvin was then offered an offer he simply could not refuse, it was a way off the slums of Nar Shaddaa by joining the Empire and being Ceiv's apprentice. He didn't even make a second thought before he agreed, they went to the Sith Sanctum and he was made an official citizen of the Empire. Rivalry with Zanturian Begins Jorvin, Baljinder, and Zanturian were at the Tatooine HQ when Baljinder decided to create a test for his new apprentice Zanturian, which involved Jorvin being his sparring partner as Baljinder checked up on the progress of his apprentice. The spar began with Jorvin attacking first, leaping at him and attacking with his saber, Jorvin also displaying his skill with a blaster pistol as he quickdrew it and shot Zanturian a few times with it. Eventually, the battle grew a bit too dangerous when Zanturian used the force to speed himself up and rush at Jorvin. Jorvin was shocked by this which caused him to react upon his instinct, sidestepping to the side and leaving his lightsaber extended horizontally. Zanturian rushed right into the saber, nearly losing his arm as Jorvin shot at his right elbow, causing him to drop his saber. Zanturian losing the spar caused him to be punished by Baljinder, at the end of the day Zanturian went into the HQ's kolto tank for healing. Zanturian Rivalry Continued Zanturian used the holocommunications channel to contact Jorvin to tell him that he had something important he needed to speak about. Jorvin asked Zanturian where to meet and he told him to meet him at the sandcrawler at the HQ. Jorvin finds Zanturian and they begin to speak for a bit before they walk down the arena stairs and Zanturian attacks. However, Jorvin was prepared for this as he immediately withdrew his lightsaber and batted Zanturian's aside, leaving his torso open as he shot a few blaster bolts at him. One of them hit and another grazed, but his saber attack missed as he lept away into the arena. Jorvin then revealed that he learned a new trick by shooting lightning from his left pinkie and ring fingers, electrocuting his shoulder. Zanturian then once again used force speed but this time was a bit quicker, Jorvin however was prepared for this as well as Zanturian hurled a vibrosword his way. Jorvin shot at it which messed up its trajectory and it missed, giving Jorvin time to parry the slice at his right side. The fight ended with Jorvin kicking Zanturian in the testicles. They both appeared to have agreed to be allies for the time being, but Jorvin is not planning to hold up his end of the bargain. Sparring with Ceiv After a short time of honing his skills, Jorvin was called in by Ceiv to head to Korriban. He was specifically told to meet him outside of the academy near the training dummies so he may see how Jorvin's progress held up. When Jorvin arrived, they went right into business, Ceiv being the first to draw but Jorvin to attack. Ceiv of course was able to maneuver himself past most of Jorvin's offense, even deflecting Jorvin's blaster fire away at close distance. The spar ended when Jorvin made a slick motion with his left index finger which pulled Ceiv's leg from under him, causing him to fall. Ceiv told Jorvin to better know his opponent and could tell the difference between being slick and being desperate. Jorvin went to go on to say that they of course, weren't seriously fighting before accepting his advice. Jorvin Takes on Korriban Spirit Ceiv called in Jorvin via their communications channel, Jorvin revealing to be already at Korriban. He ventures inside the academy to find Ceiv speaking to a strange girl who appeared to have a dread aura. She eventually vanished but was again spotted outside closer to the cave area. She had a change of clothes but her aura gave her away. After a brief moment Jorvin was told to atttack her and he did so without hesitation, immediately landing a first strike upon her back. She force sped off of the pillar and onto the bridge to the tombs, Jorvin following suit by leaping down after her. The fight ended when Jorvin immediately redirected his blade with a twirl, nearly slicing her knee but missing before he fired a shot at her head. The spirit then emerged from the woman's body, attempting to make its escape into the tombs but was destroyed by Jorvin's burst of force energy. The woman then was taken into questioning who turned out to be a jedi. It was noted that she seemed to be taking on sith tendencies such as hate. She was then recruited to work under Ceiv. Korribani Race Riots Jorvin met up with Ceiv near the Korriban shuttle near the training grounds, encountering other sith, one being a former jedi before Ceiv and a sith named Voth enter into a debate. Eventually, Jorvin claims that Voth isn't as good as he thought he was, resulting in them both sparring, Jorvin able to best him before a sith pureblood named Illiete commented that he merely defeated an old man. Jorvin then offered to the sith that she see for herself exactly how powerful Jorvin is while Ceiv took on Voth. Ceiv ended his battle with a force push from his elbow, hitting him directly with it while Jorvin ended his fight by slicing at Illiete's bicep. Two feats added for Jorvin since Illiete is indeed a Darth along with Voth.Category:SWTOR Category:Character